


Eret fucks a loaf of Bread

by cherryf3r3t



Series: Food Fic [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bread, Bread Sex, Bread loaf used as fleshlight, Butter as lube, Crack Treated Seriously, Knife Mention, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Butter, Sex Magic, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryf3r3t/pseuds/cherryf3r3t
Summary: He just received an ingredient from a friend, just some butter. Maybe he'll bake some bread with it, or maybe the unthinkable?
Relationships: Eret/Bread
Series: Food Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175159
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	Eret fucks a loaf of Bread

**Author's Note:**

> yeah <3  
> Bread fic time  
> there's more to come  
> enjoy ^^

Eret brushed the flour off his apron, the aroma of his last batch of bread loaves filling the kitchen. He stared at the small box he received from one of his friends and smiled. The note had said it was something of an ingredient that Eret should try and incorporate into his pastries or bread. He shrugged and carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a mason jar filled with what looked like some sort of melted butter from the color, which was confirmed by the label on the jar which spelled out butter.

Eret didn’t think much of why his friend sent him some butter but maybe they had a new recipe that they wanted him to try out. He already was preparing to bake another loaf of bread so why not use this? He unscrewed the lid and took a whiff of it to check the quality. He was immediately taken aback by how pleasant the smell was, sort of sweet in nature? He didn’t pay it any mind and started to make more dough. He of course saved some for later and for brushing a bit on top of his bread dough before he put it in the oven. Eret glanced at the clock and set a timer, hoping the bread would come out as good as he expected it to. 

Soon all that Eret could smell was the savory scent of butter bread and it made him woozy at first, how could a simple loaf of bread cause his kitchen to be like _this?_ He took the freshly baked loaf out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack. For a few seconds, he stared at it, it was unusually enticing, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The aroma was enough to fill his lungs 3 times over and he thought it was about time to try some of the bread. He carefully sliced a piece off the end of the loaf, not waiting for it to completely cool. The texture of the bread was interesting, almost like he made garlic bread without the garlic.

It was soft in his hands and he couldn’t hold back any longer, taking a firm bite out of the bread. It was almost like magic in his mouth, Eret felt a full-body shiver go through him and he looked at the slice again, puzzled. He took another bite and slowly fell into a trance with the bread, it was so much more delicious than normal. He looked around and pulled at his shirt collar. It couldn’t be _that_ good now could it. His face flushed and he put the slice down on a plate and leaned his hands on the counter. His eyes flicked to the loaf, one side already exposed to him, _no, he couldn’t… could he?_

It was all very simple in his head, he’d cut a hole in the loaf and well, Eret paused and stared at the jar of leftover melted butter. Its scent couldn’t get out of his mind, so he reopened it and got to work, taking a bread knife, and making a hole right through his beautiful bread loaf.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, just now noticing he was beginning to sweat. He wet his lips and breathed in, the pressure in his pants was beginning to become a bit too much. He took a baster and filled it with the melted goodness, proceeding to then stick it inside the hole he made. He squeezed the bulb of it slowly as he pulled it out, making sure to get it everywhere inside.

Eret put the baster down and exhaled, he was really about to do this for some reason. He placed a shaky hand over his waistband and fiddled with the button and zipper. His boxer briefs were already slightly wet at the top and he really wanted to free himself from the constraints of his underwear now. He slipped a thumb under the band and pulled them down and he hissed at the unfamiliar sensitivity he felt when the air hit his cock. A stronger scent hit his nose and he stared down at the loaf again, it was daring him at this point. He stared at the clock for a good few seconds while wondering if anyone would walk in during what he was wanting to do.

He shook his head and hummed as he inhaled more of that enticing aroma. Enticing him to do what ruined his perfectly good loaf for. He was going to fuck that loaf of bread. He dipped a couple of his fingers into the jar, coating them with the oily liquid that was perfect for putting on himself. He groaned as he spread it over his cock, the tingling almost enjoyable all on its own.

Eret took the loaf of bread and placed it down on the counter, he held the hole open while he took his cock and pressed the head right up against it. He stared down at it feeling the sudden urge to slide it and really _fuck_ it. But he did so slowly, pressing his hips up against the counter, the height of the counter not being a problem because of his own.

The loaf was still warm, so warm, an insulator made of bread of all things! Why was it warm actually? Eret thought as he moved inside of it. The butter making the feeling even more pleasant than it already was. But the way that the bread itself was rubbing against his dick was something else. He bit back a gasp as he started to slide in and out of the loaf, taking him fairly well considering. He stared down at where he was going in and out of it. He held it with both hands and shut his eyes tight not wanting to face how he was defiling this _loaf of bread._

Although he couldn’t help but look at it, it was squishy and warm and moist due to the butter being absorbed by it. It was intriguing, how was he this far? He scrunched his nose and went faster, it was hard given the bread’s vice grip around his cock due to the texture, but he managed it, sliding in and out and in again just to feel something.

Somehow the aroma around him got more intense and he moaned out loud. Not even biting his lip anymore would help him to stop making noise. Heavy pants sounded out as he continued his thrusts inside of its warmth. The air was thick with scents and gasps and he felt more tingling on his cock from inside the bread. His hips stuttered as he stopped, trying to comprehend what was happening to himself.

It almost felt as if the loaf was alive inside knowing that he was fucking it and it wanted to help along. Eret couldn’t stand it anymore and thrusted. He just couldn’t take it anymore and he fucked himself into the loaf hard, trying his best not to crumble it. The loaf squished around him and he gasped, his sunglasses almost slipped off as he bent over, hand on the counter and the other holding the loaf as he continued to twist and thrust and do anything he could do to feel good.

It felt hot, too hot, and this was a weakness. He had so many weaknesses. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he came, his eyes teary and their soft glow reflecting off the shiny oily handprint on the bread and counter, and was that butter glowing? Eret shook his head and wiped his eyes from underneath the shades. He shakily pulled out, the cum and butter dripping from his cock. He stumbled back a bit and fell landing on his ass. His breaths still quite heavy as he sat on the kitchen floor in his bakery, He reached up for the packaging and looked to see if there was a note that came with the jar.

There was.

_‘My dearest friend, I seem to come across this substance that is butter-like in nature but might also be an aphrodisiac. If you happen to bake anything with it I’d love to try it. Sincerely me’_

Eret blinked a couple of times and his eyes flicked up to the used bread loaf on the counter. It was most certainly an aphrodisiac, but he licked his lips and rolled his head back against the cabinet doors. _This could be the most useful knowledge for another._ And he got up and walked over to his phone to make a call. Waiting for it to stop ringing and the other to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I didn't edit this, leave a comment on your thoughts :]
> 
> twt: @cherryf3r3t


End file.
